


Sky Royal

by DevinePhoenix



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dying Will Flames, Gen, Youkai, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix
Summary: Uraichi Prompt challenge #2 - RoyaltyIchigo is born with the spirit of a king of the skies. It's just a pity that he refuses to gather a court.





	Sky Royal

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is what i intended and it only loosely matches the prompt now. KHR and youkai again because I'm a one trick pony.
> 
> For those of you who don't know Katekyo Hitman Reborn I tried a smallish explanation of their Dying Will Flames system:
> 
> Dying will flames are soul flames that usually manifest from, well, your dying will. There are seven types, all the colours of the rainbow, and each type has a weather-based name, different abilities and common personality traits of the users. Each type has ‘classic’ personality traits that their users show, but users can also be ‘inverse’ where they have the exact opposite of the trait. 
> 
> A sky will bond of one of each flame type as guardians. The sky offers them harmony and acceptance and the guardians defend their sky.
> 
> Sky- Orange. the rarest and basically royalty. Property of ‘Harmony’. ‘Classic’ Character traits: Accepting and welcoming
> 
> Cloud – Purple. the second most rare. Property of ‘Propagation’. Multiplying and expanding. Canon only applies it to objects but fanon assumes it to have some internal function (whether reinforcing or regeneration) since all the canonical clouds are fighting beasts. ‘Classic’ Character traits: Independence. They will do what they want, when they want and how they want. Beware their ‘Territory’, wheather a physical town or set of people, infringing on a cloud’s territory is grounds from violence. Wanders apart from the set and usually the strongest or second strongest in the set.
> 
> Mist – Indigo. property of ‘Construction’. Illusions. Strong users can teleport and create real constructs. ‘Classic’ Character traits: Creative, sly, illusive and cunning
> 
> Sun – Yellow. property of ‘Activation’. Healing. ‘Classic’ Character traits: energetic and active
> 
> Rain – Blue. property of ‘Tranquility’. Stagnation, basically a tranquilizer that relaxes and slows down people. ‘Classic’ Character traits: Reliable (not necessarily calm or calming)
> 
> Storm – Red. property of ‘Disintegration’. Their flames can chew through anything. ‘Classic’ Character traits: hot headed
> 
> Lightning – property of ‘Hardness’. Literal lightning. ‘Classic’ Character traits: Ambition

Ichigo was born as royalty.

 

He had no kingdom or throne. No special bloodline or family riches. No genius talent to raise him above the masses.

 

He was not royalty in the physical sense. He had simply been brought into the world with a spirit of royalty.

 

Japanese flame users were well known to have a completely different flame culture than the rest of the world. In their isolation they had created a society and their own uses for this power. They did not have ‘Dying Will Flames’ or ‘Flames of the Sky’.

 

What they did have was _Youkai._

__

Heavenly Orange-winged Tengu.

Wandering Purple-maned Kirin.

Trickster Indigo-tailed Kitsune.

Destructive Red-clawed Nekomata.

Healer Yellow-scaled Orochi.

Defensive Green-horned Oni.

Reliable Blue-cloaked Zasshiki Warashi.

 

The seven great youkai species of Japan.

 

Japanese Flame users did not even consider themselves human anymore. They separated themselves from human society and lived by their own rules. In some ways they were right in the distinction. Youkai needed different rules to avoid stepping on each others’ violent instincts and provoking unnecessary violence.  

 

They weren’t as centralized as the mafia families had to be, dozens of flame users playing at being human so that they could grudgingly work together. Youkai clans and packs were made of family and friends for social purposes, not murder purposes. (Yet somehow murder still happened)

 

Ichigo was born to a green-flamed Oni from a minor noble clan who had run away to elope with a blue-flamed Zashiki Warashi. It was treated as a grand romantic love story throughout the youkai community.

 

To everyone’s surprise, instead of taking after his parents or the rest of his clan, Ichigo had matured into an orange-flamed Tengu at age of fifteen.

 

Powerful and rare, they were the kings of the sky. Mighty protectors that would seek out other Youkai for their court. They were charismatic and magnetic individuals but that just as often brought the wrong kind of attention from people. For as revered and powerful as they were, that power could be easily turned to more nefarious purposes, willing or not.

 

Even though Ichigo carried the wings of orange flame on his back, he was still a juvenile Tengu. He would not be considered a proper Tengu until a purple-flamed Kirin had bent their knee to him.

 

Rarer than the Tengus, the wild and powerful Kirin disliked social interaction with others. Preferring nature and animals over people, they only tolerated their own family and territory. Anyone who overstepped their boundaries, whether a Tengu or another Kirin, was met with violence. Therefore, having a Kirin willingly in a Tengu’s court showed that they were as kind and accepting as an upstanding tengu should be.

 

There were no Kirin in Karakura.

 

There was only Ichigo and his territory inherited from his parents.

 

He fought yakuza, he fought delinquents, he fought drunks, he fought a policeman at one memorable time.

 

He brought the town in line with vigour worthy of any Kirin.

 

Yet, he still remained courtless.

 

He was royalty without a court, without a clan to back him up. He refused to wander and search for a court while his family still needed him and Karakura was too small and too uninteresting to attract wandering Youkai.

 

(For Ichigo was Tengu-shaped but he had the nature of a Kirin)

 

Even when he was finally full grown and moved out of his parent’s den, he merely rented a high up room on the tallest residential building in town and continued his patrols. Despite their urging for him to go away to university or at least go wandering, he refused and registered for online courses instead.

 

When he wasn’t patrolling and keeping the peace, he used his ridiculously powerful charisma to keep the local theatre in business. They performed more Shakespeare than they used to but neither the troupe or the locals complained.

 

Unbeknownst to him, the theatre was treated as his shrine by the locals. A modern religion had accidentally bloomed under the protective wings of a powerful youkai. Karakura residents were encouraged to visit the theatre at least once a month to keep their protector happy (and fed) and the thrilled troupe acted in the role of shrine priests to accept offerings and carry wishes to their resident god (youkai).

 

Ichigo however had no clue about the regard the town had for him or these things going on in the background. He was only concerned with keeping the peace and looking after his family and his dear younger sisters, Oni Karin and Zasshiki Yuzu.

 

When he was twenty-five, the first wandering Youkai in years came to their town.

 

Nobody noticed when they entered.

 

A Nekomata with their explosive personality would’ve been noticed immediately, or even an Orochi with their overexuberance.

 

However, what slipped into Karakura’s territory was Kitsune-natured.

 

If the Kirin were greatly revered by all, even emperors, then Kitsune were also treated as respectfully but not quite the same.

 

You could trust the nature of a Kirin, If you didn’t overstep into their territory then they could be remarkably placid. You could trust that once you followed their rules that everything would go well.

 

Kitsune didn’t have that kind of reliability. They could be benevolent, here to help the rice grow and rain fall and good luck to be granted. They could also be _Nogitsune_ and out to cause trickery and chaos. Even the most well-meaning kitsune had a spark of trickery. That kind of thing made people nervous. But it was not the sheer distrust that mists were treated with in Italy where the Familia constantly waited for betrayal. After all no one wanted to offend Kitsune, bad or good. They were treated like the fae, with grave respect and flattery and clearly worded requests.

 

Ichigo knew within hours that someone had intruded into his territory. Nothing gave them away, they were too thorough for that. He just _knew_. There was a quiver in the air, something that tickled his instincts and made him wary.

 

With a quick apology to the theater director, he took off to investigate. The rest of the troupe merely waved off his apologies, they were well used to that particular look on his face that heralded something disruptive.

 

To his surprise, the intruder was waiting politely atop one of the tall buildings a few blocks from the theatre.

 

It was a man, slender and scrawny with blond flyaway hair. He was almost delicate looking with how thin he was, like his bones could snap with the easiest pressure, but his sharp eyes gave him away. Those eyes carried the same inhuman weight that his own did. This man was no man at all, but a youkai just like him. He couldn’t quite tell what kind yet, but with his flawless infiltration, Ichigo could assume that he was either Kitsune-shaped or Kitsune-natured. He had that kind of ageless look that most youkai had, where you couldn’t estimate whether he was late twenties or early forties or even a few hundred years old.

 

With that hair, he could only be a foreigner but something about the way he was so comfortable in his power spoke of an established youkai. Nothing like how stilted and strange foreign youkai were, instincts mostly dulled by trying to pretend to be human.

 

Of course the Arcobaleno, or the Daiyoukai as they were called in Japan, were not grouped in with the rest of the foreign youkai.

 

Ichigo had only seen pictures of the high-profile Daiyoukai, the stuntman and the mafialand military man, but the man before him had the same bearing and powerful aura.

 

There wasn’t much need for strict youkai manners in Karakura since all the youkai knew each other but he had learnt the protocol anyway. It took no focus at all for his orange wings of flame to spread from his back. Declaring himself was the polite way of letting the man know that he was dealing with the Tengu of Karakura.

 

The man did not blink but he did stare at the wings a fraction too long before he obligingly let indigo flame fox ears and a sweeping collection of flame tails become visible. He couldn’t count how many tails there were but from the large mass he could tell that it was no small number. From his eyes and way, he resembled the Daiyokai in bearing, Ichigo could bet that before him was a very powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest foxes among the Kitsune race.

 

“Tengu-sama.” The fox purred.

 

“Kitsune-sama.” He responded politely.

 

“You have a lovely town.” The youkai complimented with a sly twist of his lips. “It is well governed.”

 

He couldn’t stop himself from puffing out his chest a little at the praise and arch his wings a little higher.

 

For all the sly act, the fox’s eyes are genuine when he bows politely.

 

“Can I trouble you to let me stay?”

 

 

Urahara Kisuke stays for a week, a month a year and never leaves, sliding into his life so subtly that it took months for him to realize that they were living together.

**Author's Note:**

> __-shaped : means the primary flame  
> __-natured : means the secondary flame
> 
> This basically stared from 'what if flame users were considered youkai in japan'. They're not actually youkai but due to their society and how they're brought up, their flames take on those traits.
> 
> I feel like I've left out too much and it's all over the place but whatever, I'm tired.


End file.
